When you play like that
by AruGott
Summary: Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi forman la exitosa banda Tokyo Beast. Cuando Kuroo se lesiona, comienza la búsqueda de un nuevo integrante.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroo había empezado hace un par de meses con pequeños dolores en la zona de sus muñecas, la primera vez pensó que había hecho un mal pre-calentamiento pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así.

Sus muñecas comenzaban a molestarle demasiado cuando intentaba tocar algún tema, ni siquiera podía tocar el bajo. Akaashi y Bokuto, antes esto, lo convencieron de ir al médico. La noticia que Kuroo más temía se había vuelto realidad.

—Con este nivel de tendinitis no podrá volver a tocar la guitarra de manera profesional. Por unos meses le recomendaría que siga un tratamiento bastante intensivo y que se aleje de los instrumentos si quiere evitar una operación. — El doctor miró a ese trío y sintió densa la atmósfera, decidió dejarlos solos un momento.

Kuroo buscó un cigarrillo pero Akaashi lo detuvo.

—Kuroo-san, es un hospital.

—Tsk, mierda.

—Hey Bro, no te preocupes. Aún tienes tu voz, podemos buscar un guitarrista. Además es preferible una tendinitis que una fascitis necrotizante.

Bokuto miró expectante a Kuroo, esperando una respuesta. No soportaba ver triste a su amigo.

—Debo admitir que tuviste una buena idea, lechuza ruidosa.

—Búho, el que parece lechuza es Akaashi.

— ¿Q-qué? — El "chico lechuza" los miró sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los otros dos rieron.

Akaashi suspiró, todavía no entendía como había terminado en un grupo con esos dos. Cuando Bokuto le pidió de formar una banda con Kuroo, se negó. Sin entender cómo, terminó tocando el bajo en base a lo que había aprendido de violín y cello.

Atrapado en recuerdos, no escuchó nada de lo que hablaban los otros dos. Probablemente intentaban programar audiciones para guitarrista. Cuando salieron de la clínica, Kenma estaba en el auto esperándolos.

—Kenma, podrías haber entrado en vez de quedarte esperando solo en el auto. — Kuroo se sentó junto a Bokuto en la parte trasera, Akaashi en el asiento del copiloto. Kenma tenía al dúo dinámico sentado atrás cuando conducía ya que, según él, así era más seguro para todos.

—No puedo jugar ahí dentro.

— ¿No vas a preguntar que dijo el médico?

—Vas a contármelo de todos modos así que no veo la necesidad de preguntar.

Kuroo comenzó a narrarle a Kenma el diagnóstico del médico y la decisión de buscar un nuevo guitarrista. Le pidió al más bajo que programara audiciones y acomodara la agenda del grupo, definitivamente esto iba a cambiar muchísimo la vida de todos.

Kenma, como buen manager, hizo todo lo que le fue pedido. Los chicos intentaron convencerlo de que fuera él su nuevo músico pero se negó; nada peor que tocar en público. Definitivamente el papel de manager era lo suyo, lejos de la luz del reflector pero haciendo brillar a sus amigos.

Era tan obvio lo que iba a pasar, Bokuto y Kuroo no iban a estar quietos durante las audiciones y Akaashi solo se resignaría a escuchar a los aspirantes. Kuroo los provocaría y no hace falta decir que los ojos de búho de Bokuto asustan. Nadie podría tocar de una manera decente bajo tanta presión y todo sería un desastre.

Los requisitos para audicionar no eran algo sencillo. Se debía tener un título que avale los conocimientos musicales poseídos y haber estado en un escenario por lo menos una vez. Así la banda no tendría problemas contratando gente que no conocía siquiera las escalas básicas o personas con problemas de pánico escénico.

Realmente iba a ser difícil reemplazar a Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kenma deseaba que el nuevo integrante sumara un poco de razonamiento. Ni Akaashi ni él bastaban para controlar a Bokuto y Kuroo.

—Patético. —Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi y Akiteru, ambos lo habían arrastrado a la audición de esa estúpida banda. Los idiotas con caras de animales era el grupo favorito de ambos y como él era el único nexo que tenían, lo llevaron.

— ¡No seas así! Es una gran oportunidad poder audicionar para una de las mejores bandas de Tokio. —Akiteru no se sorprendió por el comentario de su hermano menor, después de todo sin sarcasmo u ofensas no sería él. Aun así ese chico debía mejorar sus modales. —Además, si no fuera por mí, estarías aburriéndote en casa.

Tsukishima se colocó sus auriculares, suficiente charla con su hermano por un día. Yamaguchi solo sonrió.

—Mucha suerte, seguro lo conseguirá Akiteru-san —dijo el pecoso.

—Si no lo consigo Kei podría audicionar.

El rubio simuló no escuchar, lo cierto es que el volumen de sus auriculares no estaba tan alto. Se dio cuenta de que la fila avanzaba increíblemente rápido para una audición ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí dentro? De todas formas, entre más rápido se alejaran mejor para él.

"Candidato número 2763, su turno" dijo una voz femenina. Se distrajo un segundo y ya habían avanzado bastante. Su hermano era el número 2765 y ya se lo notaba extasiado, era obvio que no lo conseguiría ¿Por qué insistía en emocionarse tanto?

Patético, definitivamente patético.

La chica que estaba antes de Akiteru entro, difícilmente llego a durar diez minutos adentro. Salió llorando, tenía plumas atoradas en el cabello ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Akiteru tragó saliva, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y anteojos lo llamó.

—Candidato número 2765, su turno.

—S-sí. —Akiteru respiró profundo, prácticamente abrazaba su guitarra. — ¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó con la chica que acaba de salir?

—No lo sé, es un misterio lo que pasa ahí dentro.

El auditorio era enorme, las piernas de Akiteru flaqueaban de los nervios. Yamaguchi no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de sus ídolos ¡Realmente eran ellos! Por otro lado, Tsukishima no compartía la emoción. Solo quería irse de una maldita vez.

—Kei, no puedo tocar. Estoy muy nervioso ¿Y si no lo logro?

—Si no tocas no vas a lograrlo. — Akiteru sonrió, era el máximo apoyo que iba a tener de su hermano.

Cuando salió al escenario vio a los tres músicos sentados, definitivamente debían darle un premio a los peluqueros del baterista y el cantante. Sus miradas lo intimidaban, aun así habló.

—M-mi nombre es Tsukishima Akiteru, soy el candidato 2765.

—Bienvenido al pandemónium, ¿Qué vas a tocar? —Preguntó Kuroo con su sonrisa ladina.

—Reapers.

— ¡Wow! Bro, Akaashi quiero que hagamos un cover de ese tema.

—Bokuto-san, el candidato. — Bokuto se disculpó y Akaashi hizo una seña para que Akiteru comenzara.

Akiteru comenzó a tocar, intentó ignorar los gestos de ese extraño jurado. Se equivocó un par de veces pero inmediatamente lograba recuperarse. Con la mitad de la canción bastaba para que el jurado viera sus habilidades.

Akaashi miró a Kuroo, indicándole algo. Bokuto solo se dedicaba a tararear la canción y a golpear la mesa con un lápiz, su ritmo era tan constante que bien podría ser un metrónomo.

— ¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Uno es mi hermano y el otro su mejor amigo, vinieron a acompañarme.

—Que suban contigo.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi intercambiaron miradas ¿Qué se supone que quería ese sujeto? Muy tembloroso, el pecoso fue detrás de su amigo. Nunca pensó que uno de sus ídolos iba a decirle que suba a un escenario. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido.

Respiró profundo, debía calmar sus nervios. No es como si él fuera a audicionar, además Tsukki estaba ahí con él.

Ambos muchachos fueron examinados por los extraños jurados, Akaashi no lograba comprender las intenciones de Kuroo. Bokuto siquiera entendía que debía permanecer en silencio durante las audiciones.

—Son los primeros que vienen a acompañar a alguien, valoro eso ¿Tocan algún instrumento?

—No. — Tsukishima fue rápido y cortante con su respuesta. Esas cosas no eran para él. Además no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran algo tan atroz en su cabellera.

—Así que la falta de talento es asunto familiar, lástima.

Si había algo en lo que Kuroo era experto era en ser un genio de la provocación. Muchas veces la gente más calmada y mente fría caía ante él, y este caso no iba a ser la excepción. Tsukishima estaba con el ceño fruncido, Yamaguchi temblaba, Akiteru no sabía si sentirse ofendido o huir corriendo de ahí.

—Tsk, como si supieras algo de música.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que tu hermano no tiene talento y que estas bastante acobardado como para no tocar.

Bokuto decía "ohhhh" entre cada comentario, avivando el fuego. Yamaguchi y Akiteru hacían señas a Kuroo para que se detuviera. Akaashi solo observaba, había entendido todo.


	2. Chapter 2

El joven de anteojos se sentía algo irritado pero mantenía su mente fría. Los chicos que, supuso, serían tontos resultaron ser idiotas ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba de ese lugar? ¿Por qué ese tipo insistía en escucharlo? Era obvio que estos sujetos buscaban prodigios y él solo tenía un nivel promedio.

—Simplemente no me interesa tocar para ti.

—Por lo visto que insulten a tu hermano no hace siquiera que intentes agarrar la guitarra, ¿Acaso tengo que meterme con tu novia pecosa?

Yamaguchi tembló, ya no entendía nada. Sus nervios lo estaban destrozando, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Tsukishima conocía el problema de ansiedad de su amigo y no iba a dejar que le pasaran por encima.

—Patético. — Su rostro daba algo de miedo pero a Kuroo no le intimidaba, Bokuto intentaba apostar con Akaashi quien ganaría, pero el otro solo lo ignoraba.

— ¿Así que tu novio es tu punto débil? No pareces ser del tipo romántico ¡Qué sorpresa!

—No es mi novio, que seas tan mente simple como para confundirte es otro problema.

—La primera vez no lo negaste.

Kei arrancó la guitarra de las manos de su hermano, Kuroo sonrió. Para Yamaguchi, Black Dog nunca había sonado tan bien.

Bokuto hizo silencio por primera vez en el día, el rubio tocaba bien. Mantenía el ritmo mucho mejor que su hermano y era muy prolijo. Al finalizar la canción le aplaudió.

— ¡Éste es el que buscabamos! Definitivamente Anteojitos tiene que estar en la banda. — Bokuto saltó de su lugar y subió corriendo al escenario para despeinar a Kei.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Tsukishima, Akiteru y Yamaguchi al unísono. Estaban incrédulos, seguro no estaba bien de la cabeza. Aunque al escuchar a Akaashi y Kuroo coincidir con él casi caen al suelo del asombro.

—Tenía razón, había que presionarlo un poco. — Kuroo se acercó junto con Akaashi al escenario. —Perdonen ustedes dos, no sabía que tendría que meterme con otros para que el muchachito reaccionara.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca que no se definía entre sorpresa y molestia.

—No hice la audición y no tengo lo necesario. —Intentó safarse del agarre de Bokuto pero le fue imposible. — Además siquiera conozco sus temas.

—No hay problema con eso, Kei-chan. Tengo sus discos así que luego te los prestaré y podrás ponerte al día con sus canciones. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Akiteru, cualquiera que no lo conociera bien, diría que sonreía falsamente a quién le había quitado su oportunidad. No era este el caso, al fin alguien reconocía el talento de su hermano menor.

—Me niego, no puedo tocar tan rápido como mi hermano y definitivamente no quiero que arruinen mi cabello.

—Tsukki no van a arruinar tu cabello, lo vas a conservar tal y como está. — Yamaguchi intentó no reírse de su amigo; no importa cuando lo negara, a veces podía preocuparse por las cosas más banales. — ¿Verdad, Kuroo-san?

—El pecoso tiene razón, Tsukki. — Pensó que cuando llamara al muchacho de ese modo, éste se ablandaría pero sólo logró poner otra mueca en su cara. Esta vez definitivamente era de molestia. —Además no se trata de la velocidad, hay otros factores que influyen en lo que hace un buen guitarrista.

Tsukishima suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada. Sólo le quedaba hacer lo más tolerable posible la casa de la tortura. Además era lo mínimo que podía hacer por sacarle el puesto a su hermano.

Todos festejaron al ver el gesto, algunos de manera más escandalosa que otros. Akaashi esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver a Kuroo, Bokuto y Akiteru abrazando al nuevo guitarrista. Le sorprendió un poco que Yamaguchi nada más riera, por lo visto se conocían hace tanto que con un gesto comunicaban todo.

El alto intentaba alejarse a todos pero no podía, se preguntó a si mismo si iba a acostumbrarse a la resignación. Ojala no tuviera esa necesidad.

—Deténganse un momento, tengo una duda. —interrumpió Akiteru, todos lo miraron serio. — ¿Por qué una chica salió con plumas en el cabello?

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima miraron serios a los miembros de la banda, casi se habían olvidado de esa joven que salió gritando, prácticamente tenía un pájaro en la cabeza.

—Ah, esa chica. No pasó nada realmente importante. — Bokuto le restó importancia moviendo su mano, los otros se sintieron más preocupados. —A uno de los que trabajan tras bambalinas se le cayó una bolsa con plumas justo donde estaba ella. Nada grave.

Todos miraron arriba, algo asustados por la idea de que se les cayera algo en la cabeza. Mientras tanto Akaashi tomó su teléfono y marcó un número; "Kenma, avísale a Kiyoko-san que deje de recibir gente. Si las cosas se complican, que llame a seguridad". Fue todo lo que dijo, luego colgó.

—Antes de que pregunten, Kiyoko era la chica de la entrada. Ella y Yachi son asistentes. — Kuroo sonrió para sus adentros, la joven era hermosa y probablemente esos chicos estaban preguntándose cómo se llamaba. — Kenma es nuestro manager, toda una lindura.

—Kuroo no digas cosas tan vergonzosas sobre mí. — Un joven apareció prácticamente de la nada, no era muy alto y Yamaguchi pensó que su cabello parecía un pudín con aquellas raíces negras. Sus facciones le recordaban a la de un gatito, uno muy adorable.

—Perdona Kenma, no pude evitarlo. —contestó Kuroo, pasándole un brazo por sobre el hombro. El otro se puso notoriamente nervioso.

— ¿Quién es el nuevo guitarrista?

—Mi hermano lo es. — Akiteru hizo lo mismo que Kuroo con Kenma. — Soy Tsukishima Akiteru, mucho gusto. Ellos son Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi.

—Kozume Kenma— respondió mirando al suelo, casi escondiéndose en Kuroo. — El gusto es mío.

— ¿K-Kozume Kenma? ¿El alumno número uno del gran pianista Nekomata Yasufumi? — Yamaguchi casi grita cuando Kenma asintió. Hoy definitivamente había sido un día de grandes emociones. — E-es un placer conocerte, he escuchado y tocado a-algunas de tus piezas.

—G-gracias.

Akiteru miro enternecido la escena, ambos eran tan adorables juntos ¡La gente tímida era tan linda! ¿Acaso era requisito ser introvertido para tocar el piano? Bien, Nekomata era bastante extrovertido pero estos dos difícilmente podrían subir a un escenario. Seguramente por eso Kenma había dejado de aprender con su maestro.

Sonrió mientras sentía a su hermano escaparse de su agarre, a Kei no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico y ya lo habían abrazado demasiado el día de hoy. Yamaguchi parecía temblar, también fue un día muy agotador. Decidió tomar las riendas como el "adulto responsable" que era e informó que debían irse.

Luego de un pequeño intercambio de datos, los jóvenes abandonaron el lugar por una puerta bastante oculta. Akaashi les había advertido que la prensa estaría esperándolos si salían por donde se suponía, debido a esto les explicó de esa puerta que daba a un callejón.

Los tres subieron al auto y en menos de 20 minutos, Kei y Yamaguchi se habían quedado dormidos. Había sido un día plenamente agotador y no sería el último.

 **Bien, creo que tendría que haber hecho esto en el capítulo anterior pero bueno, me presento(?) Es la primer historia que publico así que espero que les guste.  
Muchas gracias a los reviews, sinceramente no esperé tener alguno hasta ya pasados varios capítulos. Voy a tratar de mejorar mi escritura.**

 ** _Dedicado al hermoso grupo de Haikyuu! Argentina._**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi se despertó al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que provenía de la cocina. Vio que la cama a su lado estaba deshecha y que Bokuto no se encontraba ahí. Suspiró y se quedó sentado, observando la habitación del hotel.

Era un dormitorio de color beige claro, cálido pero no demasiado. Tenía un ventanal que daba a un balcón con vista al patio interno del recinto. Había un armario y dos camas, la que ocupaba él y en la que debería hallarse Bokuto.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, su compañero estaba desayunando. Miró para comprobar que nada estuviera en llamas, sorprendentemente todo parecía normal.

—Buenos días, Akaashi. — sonrió, dejando de comer su cereal por un momento. — Pensé en hacerte tostadas pero la última vez quemé la cocina y te enojaste mucho, así que solo te preparé un café. Esta vez no le puse azúcar.

Akaashi le devolvió la sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de lo que Bokuto le había ofrecido. Después de años, su amigo había aprendido a hacer un café.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san. —Se sentó frente a éste mientras lo analizaba, esas ojeras eran terribles. — ¿Otra vez con insomnio?

—Pero esta vez fue productivo. —contestó con la boca llena. — Pude improvisar dos bases nuevas para la banda ¡Y las anoté antes de olvidarme!

—Aun así, sabes que no es bueno para tu salud. —hizo una pausa, la escena de siempre se repetiría. —Esta noche iremos a dormir temprano.

—Suenas como mi mamá, Akaashi. — el tono infantil de Bokuto hizo que su compañero suspirara. Ya estaba resignado a ser la "madre" del otro.

Si le preguntaran a Akaashi como es convivir con Bokuto, él diría que simplemente estaba acostumbrado y no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto es que, a veces, preferiría compartir habitación con Kenma.

Normalmente cuando salían de gira, nunca dejaban a Kuroo y Bokuto solos en una misma habitación por más de diez minutos. No entendían de qué manera lograban hacer tantos destrozos en tan poco tiempo. Aunque con la llegada del nuevo chico de anteojos, tal vez podría permitirse un descanso de vez en cuando.

Tsukishima… ¿Cuál era su primer nombre? Su hermano era Akiteru pero no había logrado retener el suyo. De todas formas, su principal pregunta respecto al día de ayer no rondaba al nuevo.

—Bokuto-san ¿Sabías que Kenma tocaba el piano? —interrumpió a su compañero que estaba golpeando el tazón con dos cucharas, no podía quedarse quieto.

—Algo así, sé que Kuroo le insistió para que toque con nosotros.

—Cuando le insistimos para que sea el nuevo guitarrista se negó. —Se sintió algo molesto, recordaba perfectamente como habían intentado convencer a Kenma. Incluso él lo intentó pero la respuesta fue una negación rotunda.

—No, no. Mucho antes bro intentó convencerlo para que sea tecladista, es como dijo el pecoso de ayer. Kenma fue alumno del gran Nekomata pero lo dejo antes de su primer concierto a dúo.

No era una persona muy expresiva pero la mueca que hizo bastó para que Bokuto escupiera su cereal (aunque siendo sinceros, eso pasaba desayuno por medio).

— ¡¿A-Akaashi?! ¿Estás bien? — no creyó haber dicho algo malo para que su amigo reaccionara de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo que lo dejo? —trató de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible pero solo un tonto no podría notar lo sorprendido que se hallaba. Para su suerte, estaba frente a uno.

—Tuvo algo así como un ataque de nervios o no sé, creo que llegó a estar internado pero no recuerdo bien.

Solo Bokuto Kotarō, en todo el mundo, era tan incapaz de leer la atmosfera o de decir cosas serias con tanta naturalidad. Akaashi sintió ganas de ir a hablar con Kenma pero sabía que en este momento sería imposible, él y Kuroo estarían dormidos.

Los problemas nerviosos de Kenma no eran ninguna novedad para nadie, su timidez llegaba a tal extremo que si no fuera por sus amigos, seguramente no saldría de su casa. Akaashi se preguntó a si mismo que tan mal estaba su manager como para llegar al punto de la internación por un ataque de nervios.

No, no debía pensar esas cosas. Siquiera estaba seguro que eso había pasado, Bokuto no tenía razón para mentirle pero la fuente de información era dudosa ¿Desconfiaba de Kuroo? ¿Por qué? Ahora su mente no pararía de hacer conjeturas respecto al tema, si tan solo no hubiera preguntado.

En la otra suite las cosas estaban tan revueltas como la mente de Akaashi, recién a las 5 de la mañana habían conciliado el sueño. Lamentablemente para Kuroo, a eso de las 7 ya se había despertado de nuevo. Frustrado, fue al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo.

Cuando el pecoso de ayer nombró a Nekomata, Kenma simuló estar bien pero lo cierto es que apenas cerraron la puerta, éste se encerró en el baño. Otra de sus crisis de nervios lo atacó y él, como amigo, intentó ayudarlo.

—Kenma, por favor, abre la puerta. —recordó lo que el médico de su amigo le dijo que haga en esas situaciones. — No es necesario que te encierres, hablemos de lo que te pasa.

Solo escuchó un débil "no" provenir del otro lado, estas situaciones le crispaban los nervios pero no quedaba otra. Kenma era su amigo y prometió estar a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Kenma, está bien si no quieres hablar sobre esto pero al menos destraba la puerta. — Pensó en forzar la puerta pero sabía que solo asustaría más al otro. —Kenma, por favor.

Siempre que esto pasaba no sabía que decir, se sentía idiota. Detestaba no poder ayudar al menor.

—Kenma, por favor. Si al menos no vas a abrir la puerta para que pueda ayudarte piensa en mí, abrela para que pueda ver que estás bien. —Kuroo contuvo la respiración hasta que su amigo lo dejó pasar.

"Maldición Kenma, estás hecho un desastre" pensó mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Los ojos rojos e hinchados, temblaba, si seguía viéndolo terminaría llorando él también.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar.

—K-Kuroo…—realmente no tenía nada para decir pero sentía necesidad de contestar.

—Ya te dije que si esto de ser manager era demasiado, lo dejes.

—N-no es eso. —Su voz salió pausada y algo quebrada. —N-N-Nekoma…ta, Nekomata-san.

—Kenma no fue tu culpa y en todo caso, no puedes terminar con una crisis cada vez que lo mencionen. —Kenma se agarró con mucha más fuerza a su amigo. —Te cargaré hasta el dormitorio, allí no hace tanto frío.

Sabía que ahora el menor lloraría hasta dormirse así que solo lo abrazaba para ayudar a calmarlo, de vez en cuando revolvía sus cabellos o le besaba la frente ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos serían capaces de hacer que alguien terminara llorando de esa manera?

Miles de dudas cruzaron por su cabeza, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los ronquidos de su amigo ni de la hora ¿Ya eran las cinco de la mañana? Que Akaashi se encargara de despertarlo, iba a dormir todo lo que pudiera. Tristemente para él, no fue así y ahora estaba en el balcón tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

Una punzada en el brazo lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, decidió ir adentro para aplicarse algún ungüento y vendarse como le había indicado el doctor. A pesar de que el dolor no era fuerte, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

"Espero que al menos salga algo bueno de esto, ayúdanos Tsukishima".

* * *

 **No debería ser humano que la escuela tome tanto tiempo de la vida, sepan disculpar. Voy a tratar de no atrasarme tanto, probablemente cambie de días y actualice los miércoles**


End file.
